Data replication systems are an important part of today's information technology infrastructure. Some existing data replication systems initially synchronize data on an original (also referred to as the source) system and data on a replicated (also referred to as the destination or backup) system such that the two systems are mirror images of each other, and thereafter send only previously unreplicated data from the source to the destination to conserve bandwidth and storage resources. Any data corruption on the replicated system would be expensive and difficult to repair since data on the original and replicated system would have to be re-synchronized. Such corruption, if not detected in time, could also lead to irrecoverable data loss in the event that the original system suffers data corruption at the same time.